


Hanabi

by SKirisu



Category: EXILE (JPOP), J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M, my leaders are amazing, where are the naonao fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKirisu/pseuds/SKirisu
Summary: Between the leaders of Sandaime J Soul Brothers, the fireworks will never fade.





	1. Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of NaoNao oneshots

The concert is a success. Naoki has just finished his turn in the showers and is putting on a shirt in the dressing room when Naoto pokes his head around, wearing nothing but his boxers.

 

“Naoki, I seem to have misplaced my towel. Can I borrow one from you before the rest finish their showers?” He sidles up to his co-leader with a grin, tugging at his sleeve for added effect.

 

“Ah, sure. Give me a moment.”

 

He turns around to pass him a clean towel, and Naoto is on him in a flash, making him stumble back, slamming him into the wall. He opens his mouth in surprise, and Naoto shoves his tongue inside.

 

Naoki’s gasp is muffled. Naoto is all over him, tearing his shirt off, pulling him down, pinning his shoulders, trapping his lips, thighs against his, bare torso against his. Crotch against his. The sensations are overwhelming, and for a brief moment, Naoki’s brain short circuits.

 

Naoto’s mouth is warm. Naoto’s lips are soft. Naoto is so, so attractive, but Naoki’s eyes are closed. He dares not look at the perfection that is Naoto. Naoto knows exactly what he’s doing; his lips shift, and his tongue tenderly explores Naoki’s mouth, sliding over the roof and his teeth, tentatively pressing at Naoki’s tongue. Just as hesitantly, Naoki lifts his tongue up, and then they’re wrapping around each other, slipping between their mouths and wrestling.

 

Naoto’s shoulders feel too good beneath Naoki’s fingers. They are broad for a slight man like Naoto, but right now, Naoki doesn't care. Naoto's body rubs against him, skin to skin, generating delicious friction and heat. His hands caress the back of Naoki’s head, fingers threading through his hair.

 

Naoki’s running out of air, but he doesn’t want it to stop. When Naoto pulls back, he whimpers just a little. He’s breathing a little too heavily. Naoto’s cheeks are flushed, his breathing just as hard. His pupils are dilated, and the corners of his lips lift in a smile.

 

He reaches to his left. The towel. Naoki dropped it. Forgot about it. Naoto sits on his thighs, saying, “Thank you, Naoki.”

  
  
Too quick for the other to respond, Naoto leans in and hooks a finger beneath his chin, pulling him closer for a quick, closed-mouth kiss. Then he’s drawing back and getting up and sashaying out the door, and Naoki’s frozen solid with a burning need in him that he can’t explain.


	2. Dance into Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel-Demon AU Naoki is a serious, straight-laced demon who somehow befriends Naoto, an angel. He gets more than what he asked for.

**V**

“You’re back,” says Naoki upon hearing the telltale signs of whispering willows and gentle breezes. It is not a sound he's used to, but it is strangely soothing and he does not dislike it.

  
  
“Missed me?” Naoto teases, landing lightly in front of the taller demon. His wings fold behind him, feather tips trailing softly along the marbled floor. Naoki loves his colours - a rich royal blue plumage bleeding into black, each feather tip lined silver.

  
  
“...You sure don’t behave like an angel,” retorts Naoki wryly, lips lifting into a smile. “Which being of light would ever enter a demon’s threshold willingly?”

  
  
“Consider me unique then.” The angel shrugs, petting and cooing at a massive Hound with its tongue lolling out.

  
  
**IV**

  
  
“We don’t discriminate,” says Naoki, fingers tightening on his whiskey glass. "Not with the kind of friends we make."

  
  
“Neither do we,” Naoto shrugs nonchalantly, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

  
  
They clink their glasses together and finish the tenth bottle of whiskey in silence.

  
  
**III**

  
  
Never breaking eye contact, Naoto reaches out to stroke his bat-like wings, coal black and leathery and soft. He glides over the edges, soothes over the membranes, and finally trails lightly to the joints connecting his wings to his shoulder blades.

  
  
Naoki shudders, moaning softly at the overwhelming sensations he's experiencing.

  
  
Wings are erogenous zones for both their species, and the angel knows _exactly_ what he's doing to make him completely putty in his hands.

  
  
**II**

  
  
“You sure you aren’t a demon in disguise?” Naoki whispers, clutching desperately at the sheets. His hair is loose from his ponytail and framing the pillows and he's gloriously naked, all ready for the taking.

  
  
“You sure you aren’t an angel in disguise?” Naoto smirks, and slides down, agonisingly slow, to feast on the rock hard body spread beneath him.

  
  
The tips of their wings brush - feathers meeting soft leather - and soon they are lost in the throes of passion that ascend the stars and beyond.

 

**I**

  
  
“We are fucking soulmates.” At the realisation, Naoki slides bonelessly in his seat and thunks his head on the desk.

  
  
“Oh yes, we are definitely fucking. And occasionally making love.” Naoto grins, pirouetting like a ballerina. He can feel the bond linking their minds together, a satisfied thrum of approval making him purr.

  
  
“Please shut up, Naoto.”

  
  
“Ever so polite. You’re stuck with me forever, and I’m not letting you go.” The angel strides up to his lover, no, soulmate, hauls him up by the collar, and kisses him in a manner that’s more suitable for a incubus porn movie and leaves him gasping and wanting for more.


	3. Keeping Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Naoto wants is an excuse to wear Naoki's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Naoto needs to stop stealing Naoki's clothes.

“I’m cold,” Naoto complained, even though he wasn’t very cold. Just slightly chilled by the wind drafting through the windows.

 

A sudden strong gust blew. Okay, now he was freezing. “Naoki, can I borrow your sweater?”

 

Naoki raised an eyebrow, blinking owlishly at him through his glasses. “Naoto-san, that’s because you’re only wearing a shirt-”

 

“Hurry. I don’t want to become a human popsicle.”

 

“You could grab the blankets on my bed-”

 

“ _Naoki_.” There was a warning tone.

 

Sighing, Naoki pulled out one of his thick, warm sweaters from his closet and tossed it at Naoto, who caught it and shucked it quickly over his shirt. It was a little big, and it swamped him, but Naoto still managed to make it look good on him, just like everything he wore. It was infuriating, and almost endearing, Naoki thought wistfully.

 

“It smells like you,” Naoto purred, and Naoki’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“It is my sweater,” Naoki reminded him, trying to keep his voice level. He knew that Naoto was smirking behind his back.

 

“I know,” Naoto replied, just a tad smug, “that’s why I want to wear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my LJ with slight edits


End file.
